


a sky just for the two of us

by shueis



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, believe me when i said i was in near tears writing this, i love these boys so much and you should too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shueis/pseuds/shueis
Summary: While running his hand through his hair he thinks, angels are real but there’s only one and he’s sitting in front of me.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	a sky just for the two of us

The front door closes behind Shu with a soft ‘click’. A breath of air leaves past his lips in a sigh, releasing the tension in his body with a slump of his shoulders. Saying it had been a long day would be an understatement, but that’s neither here nor there.

A smile tugs at Shu’s lips - thinking about the twins and Eichi; how they’ll end up talking about what they did today over breakfast and how soft he feels just thinking about it - as he shrugs his coat off and hangs it up before removing his shoes, lining them up next to Eichi’s. He takes slow steps into the living area, making sure to be quiet on his feet as he moves. It was a little past midnight and he really didn’t want to wake anyone.

He pauses when he catches a familiar head of brown hair sitting at the dining table in the corner of his eyes.

“Eichi..? What are you-..” Shu starts, but doesn’t finish, his words trailing off. His breath hitches in his throat slightly once he realises the other is asleep; head propped up on the palm of his hand, eyelashes resting against his cheeks and his lips parted just so as small puffs of air leave them. And how his hair frames his face in this moment and looks so, so soft he could run his hands through it for hours and-

Before he realizes it, Shu’s hand was running through Eichi’s hair. And, oh, it was just as soft as it looked. While running his hand through his hair he thinks, angels are real but there’s only one and he’s sitting in front of me.

“Shu..?” Ah, he must have woken him up.

He moves his hand away from Eichi’s head and sees how his eyes open slightly to look up at him through his lashes and his heart is simply too weak for this, for him, for the angel sat in front of him. A soft pink dusts Eichi’s cheeks as he wakes up, but he’ll pretend he doesn’t notice it for now, and his eyes look at anywhere but Shu - trying to process what’s happening while also trying to put words together in his brain that’s quickly shortcutting.

“I wanted to welcome you home when you came back, but…” Is said, after a good minute or two, in such a quiet voice. He’s embarrassed, Shu notes mentally, he’s embarrassed and he’s so cute. They’re both silent for a second, Shu giving Eichi the time to put his words together, before Eichi continues, “I guess I nodded off..” and the slight bashful laugh that follows makes Shu weak in the knees.

The words “it’s okay” couldn’t leave his mouth, he was so in love and awestruck and however many words there are for feeling in love. Shu’s counting his blessings, wondering what he’d done in life to deserve such a pretty and radiant boyfriend - wondering what he can do to keep him in his life. But he’s sure that if he asked, Eichi’s answer would be for him to simply stay by his side and be himself. And god he really was too good for him.

A laugh bubbles up from his throat as his thoughts spiralled further into his love for the other, he could be here for days listing every little thing that makes his heart sing. He rests his hand back on Eichi’s head and tries to smooth his hair down, placing a kiss on top of the messy - and soft - curls.

One day, he thinks, I’ll have the courage to say these things to you. But for now.

“I’m home, Eichi.”

Eichi beams, “Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in the fandom but just in general so please be kind!! the title is taken from their duet song Hidden Eclipse!!  
> i love shu and eichi so so much tho! my twitter is @mutsukilovemail feel free to hmu there


End file.
